


Fusion University

by CaptainJZH



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, Dorms, Fluff, Gen, Roommates, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJZH/pseuds/CaptainJZH
Summary: Stevonnie and Smoky are roommates.
Relationships: Smoky Quartz & Stevonnie
Kudos: 9





	Fusion University

“Hey, Smoky!” Stevonnie said, entering their shared dorm room.

Smoky laid in their bed, reading a manga. “Yo, ‘Vonnie! How’s it hanging?”

“Long day,” Stevonnie laughed, plopping themself down in their desk chair. “Those history lectures are  _ long.” _

“Told ya, you should change your major to English. Like me!”

“A language I already speak.”

“So you’ll  _ pass,”  _ Smoky laughed. “I just look up most of the books they tell me to read on Quikipedia.”

Stevonnie went over to Smoky and began tickling their stomach. “You’re a cheateeeeer,” they teased, Smoky laughing so hard they cried.

“Stop, stop, I’m gonna piss myself,” Smoky said as Stevonnie pulled back. “Say, you thinkin’ of going to Sugilite’s party tonight?”

“Sugilite? Doesn’t she run…”

“That sorority with all the huge chicks? Yup! They’re all supposed to be there, Opal, Alexandrite, maybe even Sardonyx.”

“Niiiice,” Stevonnie chuckled. “I was thinking about it, but parties are always too loud and crowded for me. Sorry.”

“Nah, it all good!” Smoky assured them. “We can just chill here. Maybe invite Rainbow and Sunstone over?”

“Ooh, we can watch some Crying Breakfast Friends?”

“You know it!” Smoky winked.

Stevonnie loved having Smoky for a roommate. They were cool, and kind, and just fun to be around.

Stevonnie was definitely sticking with them next semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to E350tb for beta-reading!


End file.
